1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling receipt of a calling signal in a bidirectional radio paging system, and more particularly to systems and methods which provide destination non-limiting bidirectional radio paging operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional bidirectional (calling/receiving) radio paging system, the bidirectional radio paging device (hereinafter referred to as "bidirectional radio pager") has a database for storing limited information on paging parties and various types of response messages for responding to optional paging signals. The above response messages are to be received by paging (calling) parties, and the above paging parties' information is the information as seen by paged (receiving) parties upon issuing a locate command.
The base station equipment of the bidirectional radio paging system shares the above database with the above bidirectional radio pager. Accordingly, the above paging party's information and the selected response message are not directly transmitted and received, but only corresponding indexes are exchanged.
However, it is not only inefficient in terms of utilization of the bidirectional radio pager but also inconvenient for users that the bidirectional radio pager can respond only to limited paging parties since the base station and the bidirectional radio pager share the above database. In other words, as compared to the diversity of paging parties, the information on paging parties to which the paged party can respond is limited, so that the users must take measures for making a response separately.